VD1C7
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 7: Do Frio ao Quente Pela tarde, a chuva se dissipou e logo passou, revelando um sol radiante cortado por um arco-íris que podia ser visto nitidamente da janela do quarto. Bruno estava fuçando em tudo que havia na cozinha. O cômodo era grande e bem espaçoso, com janelas altas e bem iluminadas. Alguém se aproximou e Bruno, assustado virou-se rapidamente para trás. – Acabamos de almoçar. Achei que só o seu irmão fosse assim – Velho-Sábio disse com um sorriso que não convenceu a nada Bruno. – Me deu fome. – Hoho… certo. Chame seus irmãos, acorde-os e avise que vamos sair. Bruno olhou para Velho-Sábio por um tempo e logo assentiu. Ele caminhou ao lado do mago até sair pela porta. No corredor das três portas, ele entrou na porta da esquerda. Ele entrou no quarto azul escuro com figuras fixas no teto e observou algumas figuras na parede que não tinha reparado antes. Havia um tigre com a boca aberta, provavelmente estava rosnando, e na outra parede, um homem com um arco-e-flecha apontando-o para uma árvore bem grande. Bruno andou até Breno e o cutucou, tentando lhe acordar. Em seguida, o empurrou e Breno soltou um ronco alto. Mais uma vez, o empurrou, dessa vez forte o suficiente para que ele acabasse rolando até o chão. – AI! – Breno gemeu. – Levante logo, seu besta – Bruno retrucou desviando seu olhar do irmão. – Mas por que… – É. Porque sim. Breno bocejou e se espreguiçou. Bruno sentou na cama de Banjo que estava com a língua para fora. Ele balançou o irmão, e sua cabeça caiu para o lado – Ah, vai pular sete sondas – Bruno soltou Banjo que caiu da cama também. – Não é pular sete sondas, é pular sete ondas – Breno corrigiu o irmão. – Vai pular sete ondas Breno – disse Bruno indo até a cama de Beatriz e puxando seus cobertores. – Vai você – Breno se levantou e começou a arrumar sua cama esticando seu lençol. Banjo ainda dormia no chão. – Você vai acordar, eu sei disso – Bruno disse para Beatriz que ainda dormia toda encolhida – Com cócegas. Bruno começou a fazer cócegas no braço de Beatriz que não reagiu. – Talvez no pescoço – Bruno fez cócegas no pescoço dela que também não deu um sinal de vida – Nem nos pés? – Bruno retirou uma das penas do travesseiro e começou a esfregar pelos pés de Beatriz – Carambolas, e na barriga? – Bruno passou a pena pela barriga de Beatriz que lentamente começou a rir – Ahá, sabia que ela sentia cócegas em pelo menos um lugar – Bruno continuou passando a pena e Beatriz ria cada vez mais balançando sua perna que estava ainda encolhida. PAH! Beatriz chutou o ponto crítico de Bruno que na hora caiu no chão – AU – ele gritou dolorido e corando para roxo. Breno terminou de arrumar sua cama rindo de Bruno e carregou Banjo no ombro até a cadeira da cozinha onde Velho-Sábio preparava todo o lanche da tarde. Beatriz acordou se espreguiçando e bocejando. E em seguida se levantou caminhando na direção á porta. – Acorda Bruno, você também só dorme, hein – Beatriz disse observando Bruno caído no chão contorcido de dor devido ao chute de Beatriz. Todos se saciaram do lanche da tarde pensando no que aconteceu de manhã. Breno e Bruno não conversavam mais entre ambos e não ficavam mais juntos, da mesma maneira Banjo e Beatriz. Assim que terminaram o lanche, Velho-Sábio pegou um Dassi junto ao quarteto e pararam próximo a um bar. Beatriz não deixou de procurar os quatro homens, dessa vez não os encontrando. – Onde eles estão? – perguntou Beatriz. Velho-Sábio olhou dela, para onde a garota olhava e logo entendeu. – Devem estar escondidos em algum lugar – respondeu, desviando sua atenção logo para o bar. Após um tempo procurando-os, ela seguiu os demais. Os cinco entraram, Velho-Sábio na frente, indicando uma mesa para eles se sentarem. O local era muito mais calmo e organizado do que o Sempre Bom, e também menos barulhento. – Sejam bem-vindos ao Bar Rio das Ostras – Um homem completamente trajado de social contendo terno e gravata disse, assim que eles se sentaram – O que desejam? – Ah eu quero uma bandeja com salgadinhos Frufies e filé de bezerro grelhado, e para os quatro… – Velho-Sábio faz um gesto com a mão para que eles dissessem o que eles queriam. Banjo se sentia bem mais a vontade quando o assunto era comida. E essa parecia ser a ocasião perfeita para encher a pança. – O que tem? – perguntou. – Peça qualquer coisa – disse o mago – qualquer... coisa... – Qualquer coisa? Então eu quero batatas fritas com catchup – dizia ele, enquanto o homem anotava tudo na prancheta –, um suco de beterraba, peixe com abóbora, um prato de macarrão e um copo de leite com amido de milho. – BANJO – Beatriz retrucou – As comidas aqui não são essas. – Sim, são sim – Velho-Sábio disse – Traga-me tudo que ele disse com exceção do suco de beterraba. – Ei, eu gosto do suco de Beterraba. – Sucos de Beterraba são considerados comida pobre aqui, e aqui é um bar rico, por assim dizer – Velho-Sábio cochichou nos ouvidos de Banjo. – Caramba, até a zilhões de quilômetros de casa existem pobreza e riqueza? – Sim, Beatriz… – Eu quero torradas com geléia, um sorvete de Baunilha e um X-Salada. – Breno. – Obrigado! – Breno deu um curto sorriso falso para Bruno que o olhou com uma cara feia – Quero um mousse de Maracujá… – Acabou o maracujá, senhor – O homem disse. – Ta, ta legal – disse Breno – Então eu quero um suflê de morango… – Acabaram-se os morangos. – Mas que droga. Então eu quero um pote de amendoim. Vai-me dizer que acabaram os amendoins? – Não! – disse o garçom, Breno sorriu aliviado – Mas não sei o que são amendoins. Velho-Sábio apoiou suas mãos na testa, inconformado com o acontecido. – Está bem – Velho-Sábio disse – Traga para ele um pote de Drocs e uma bandeja com salgadinhos Frufies. – Ei, mas eu não pedi Salgadinhos Frufies e nem Drocs. – Drocs são amendoins e os Salgadinhos Frufies são os melhores salgadinhos da dimensão e custa muito caro. – Está bem, e o garoto? – Bruno? O que você quer? – Um Sunday de uva com cobertura de morango, um pote de marchmellows cobertos com queijo derretido e um pote de creme de geleia de morango com pedaços de abacaxi e pêssego em calda. Breno abriu sua boca em indignação. Como ele não tivera essa ideia antes? – Traga-me tudo isso, por favor. – Sim senhor – disse o homem se afastando deles. Breno tentou impressionar o irmão, mas acabou ele a babar. Enquanto ele comeria salgadinhos, o irmão comeria marshmellows e tomaria um Sunday. Aliás, como pode ter tanta coisa assim num bar? Qualquer coisa, de acordo com Velho-Sábio. Será que eles tinham um estoque tão grande assim de alimento, ou era comida feita por magia? Se é que dá pra fazer isso. Essa 4ª dimensão era muito confusa. Aliás, agora que ele parara para pensar… como assim 4ª Dimensão? – Ainda não entendi o lance das dimensões – disse Breno procurando entender melhor sobre o assunto. Todos olharam para o garoto. Incluindo Velho-Sábio que cantarolava com a boca fechada… – Bom, realmente se vão ficar neste mundo, terão de aprender como ele funciona. Dimensões são universos distintos. São como ilhas separadas por um oceano. E esse oceano é conhecido como 1ª Dimensão, a principal dimensão existente. – Mas eu não entendo. Como podem existir dimensões… por que nunca ouvimos falar nelas? – Por que não é possível acessar nenhuma dimensão sem magia. Já ouviram falar de magia no mundo de vocês? Há de certa forma contradições. Mas todas as dimensões estão de certa forma, paralelas, ou seja, é possível acessar qualquer dimensão a partir de outra. No entanto, todos nós temos a capacidade de caminhar por apenas três dimensões por vez. Para acessarmos outra dimensão, precisamos nos converter a formas singulares ou unidimensionárias, partindo para a 1ª dimensão, e através dela, entrar em outras dimensões. Já tivemos 20 dimensões que nós magos conseguimos ir e voltar para contar a história. Apenas 20, visto que muitos que foram a outras dimensões fora essas 20, nunca mais voltaram. A ideia é que cada dimensão possui suas próprias leis da física, e muitas não permitem a vida ou a matéria da forma que conhecemos. Ricardo Jull, um mago excepcional, certo dia enlouqueceu e disse que tinha descoberto uma dimensão de prazeres, um milhão de vezes mais bela que Belfex, como se fosse um tipo de paraíso. Ele partiu para a 1ª dimensão com dois outros magos, mas entrou sozinho nessa dimensão dos prazeres. No entanto apenas os dois outros magos voltaram, com a noticia de que Ricardo foi implodido ao entrar em contato com essa "dimensão dos prazeres". – Minha nossa! – exclamou Beatriz apavorada. – A dimensão de vocês é muito próxima da nossa, a mais próxima de todas. Por isso há essa frequente comunicação entre mundos. Todos haviam se silenciado. Velho-Sábio terminou observando a toalha acima da mesa que possuía muitos detalhes, como figuras abstratas e complexas e umas velas a enfeitando, quando Beatriz falou. – Quantas dimensões existem? – Milhares, bilhares, infinitas. Não sabemos ao certo isso, e provavelmente nunca saberemos. – No nosso mundo, o nosso Deus criou a terra, a luz, a escuridão e tudo que existe lá – disse Beatriz. – Mas há contradições como a história do Big Bang… – falou Banjo logo sendo interrompido por Velho-Sábio. – Sim, Banjo, eu sei, estudei as 20 dimensões descobertas durante muito tempo, 60 anos, para ser mais sensato. Acho que sei até mais de sua dimensão do que você. Todos se calaram e após uma longa pausa, Velho-Sábio voltou a falar. – É incrível como o multiverso é complexo. Mas para vocês, o que interessa se encontra nessa dimensão. Estamos em Belfex, um dos continentes da 4ª dimensão. Tayo é a capital do estado de Tidan. Nosso mundo é formado não só por muitos seres que vocês não conhecem, mas outros talvez familiares a vocês. Já a nossa magia vem da união de duas espécies, há milhares de anos. Os elfos, seres originários deste mundo, e os senavelitas, homens de magia elemental. Os primeiros magos. Bom, nossa magia é classificada em 6 tipos: Força, elemental, psíquica, invocação, bloqueio e transformação. Cada mago se especializa em uma ou duas áreas. Mas há aqueles que conseguem dominar três, quatro ou até mesmo cinco. Talvez a unica magia não-dominável dessas seja a de invocação. É uma magia perigosa e mais mortal que a própria magia negra. – Quanta coisa – suspirou Bruno. Alguns segundos depois o garçom de terno preto chegou com uma mesa-móvel de rodas e uma toalha branca em cima. Postadas em cima dela, haviam duas bandejas, um pote com amendoins (ou Drocs), um pote de geleia, um copo de Sunday, um pote de marshmellows, um X-Salada num prato, um copo com sorvete de baunilha, torradas num prato, batatas fritas com Catchup numa tigela de plástico, um prato de peixe com abóbora, um prato de macarrão e um copo com leite dentro. Tudo foi colocado na mesa, dividido e todos começaram a comer. – Bon Appétit… – O homem disse se retirando junto á mesa. – O cara aí sabe falar francês? – perguntou Bruno num sorriso irônico. – Francês? – perguntou Velho-Sábio pensativo – Ah sim, a linguagem. Não faço ideia de onde ele tenha aprendido, mas creio que sim, ele fala francês. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo após o lanche da tarde, eles ainda estavam famintos. Beatriz atacou primeiro o seu X-Salada, o devorando faminta; Bruno tomou o seu Sunday e Breno provou os famosos Salgadinhos Frufies. – Hum, uma delícia esses Frufies – Breno elogiou os salgadinhos crocantes e bem temperados. Banjo devorou suas batatas-fritas em um minuto e logo partiu para o leite com amido de milho. Uma mulher que caminhava com uma bandeja na mão, tropeçou caindo no chão. Bruno segurou um riso enquanto colocou a cabeça entre os braços. Um homem ajudou-a a levantar, Beatriz imediatamente procurou o olhar do homem e ao encontrar estava certa. Era um dos Vigilantes que os protegiam. Adrew ou Luck, ela não lembrava qual. – É, isso não é normal por aqui. – Foi engraçado – disse Banjo rindo. Beatriz bebia seu sorvete de baunilha num canudo de plástico e não tirou os olhos do homem até que ele olhasse para ela. Seus olhos revelavam alguma coisa, o qual ela não entendia. – Realmente – concordou Velho-Sábio. Breno foi o primeiro a terminar. Velho-Sábio lentamente comia seus salgadinhos Frufies observando curiosamente os irmãos um a um como se eles valessem um milhão de reais. Banjo terminou rapidamente após Breno que estava delirando de tão cheio. – Tem mais? – Banjo perguntou. Todos o olharam nervosos. – NÃO – Bruno grunhiu, nervoso. – Que saco! – exclamou Banjo, desapontado. Bruno terminou de comer e em seguida Velho-Sábio. Beatriz foi a última, demorando mais a devorar suas 25 torradas com geleia, das quais 12 Banjo a ajudou. Ao terminarem, Velho-Sábio pediu as contas e junto aos outros, saíram do bar-lanchonete e entraram num Dassi. A próxima parada deles foi um rio que cruzava um parque no sul de Tayo, próximo do Rio das Ostras. Velho-Sábio se empolgava explicando tudo o possível sobre a dimensão. – O Rio Tidan percorre todo o estado regional cujo nome também é Tidan, d’onde a capital é a própria Tayo, a magnífica cidade do entretenimento e da tecnologia maga. – Ah que delícia. Preciso mesmo de um bronzeado – disse Beatriz adorando o novo tom de pele que adquirira nas últimas três horas. – Tão jovem e tão vaidosa. Eu realmente não entendo essa menina – disse Breno desistindo de tentar atravessar a árvore – Para com isso Bia. Você só tem 10 anos. E aliás, você passou protetor solar? – Não precisa Breninho – respondeu Beatriz – Mamãe gostava de ficar assim. E eu também quero ficar assim. – Não é que só porque a mamãe queria se bronzear que você também deve. Você é muito nova, isso é fato, menininha. Beatriz se sentou e mordeu os lábios, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. – Acha que um dia veremos eles de novo, Breninho? Breno suspirou. Não gostava de falar sobre aquele assunto, mas ao lado da irmã se sentia mais aberto. – Sim Bia. É claro que vamos. Todos nós! Beatriz se virou de lado quando viu, ao lado de uma árvore, dois dos vigilantes. Dessa vez um deles portava uma mochila. – Até aqui, que saco! – resmungou ela. Velho-Sábio olhou para os homens e franziu o cenho. Se levantou rapidamente, parecia se sentir incomodado. Os magos pareceram entender o olhar e logo se retiraram. – Acho que num dia divertido como esses não deve ser estragado por esses caras, hum? – sorriu Velho-Sábio, Beatriz apenas assentiu, olhando de volta para as árvores. Eles haviam ido embora. – Epa, quase – disse Banjo do rio, afirmando que tinha quase apanhado um peixe com as mãos. Se divertiram até o anoitecer, quando eles voltarem para a casa de Velho-Sábio. – Sinto saudade de casa – disse Bruno para Velho-Sábio assim que voltaram. – Eu imagino – respondeu Velho-Sábio, o fitando através de seus óculos. – Queria voltar – respondeu Bruno amarrando a cara para Velho-Sábio – Devia estar aproveitando minhas férias, mas estou aqui tendo de obedecer ordens e cumprir missões. Acho que não é isso que eu quero. – Se você for, não irá mais voltar – foram as últimas palavras de Velho-Sábio que foi até seu quarto e de lá não saiu mais. Beatriz pensava. Ela não queria estragar toda a ideia de estar em um mundo diferente, mas ela não gostava daqueles homens que os seguiam, não gostava de Erla. Se sentia incomodada com eles por todo lado atrás deles, e uma hora diria isso para Velho-Sábio. Por que Velho-Sábio os mandaria lhes proteger de Pecker em uma cidade como essas? Essa parecia ser a última cidade da qual Pecker se atreveria pisar. Breno sonhou com um corredor escuro. Ele o atravessou e chegou num bosque de árvores negras. Sem querer se mover, suas pernas guiaram-no até o final do bosque, num precipício, de onde ele caiu. Acordou assustado. Ainda estava de noite. Ele se levantou e rumou á cozinha para beber um copo d’água. Estava tremendo, mas não tinha certeza se era de frio ou de medo. Após descansar um pouco, voltou para a cama e tornou a dormir. No dia seguinte Bruno foi o primeiro a ser acordado por Velho-Sábio, às cinco da manhã. – Ah não, por favor. Ta cedo! – resmungava ele. Beatriz se levantou, os cabelos desengonçados, e foi para o banheiro se arrumar. Banjo se levantou logo em seguida, para a surpresa de todos, e correu para o banheiro, se decepcionando ao ver que Beatriz o ocupava. – Abre logo BIAAA… to apertado! – gritava ele, segurando a barriga. – Eu já disse pra esperar Banjo. To arrumando meu cabelo. – Ai… – Pra que acordar tão cedo, senhor Velho-Sábio? – perguntou Breno indo pegar algo para comer na cozinha. – O treinamento de vocês vai durar apenas uma semana. Deve ser aproveitado ao máximo. Vocês já descansaram ontem, então hoje não haverá moleza. BRUNO, VAMOS LOGO, está na hora. – Não sei onde é pior… se é aqui ou em casa – reclamou Bruno, ainda na cama, se levantando finalmente e ignorando Breno e Velho-Sábio. Quando Beatriz finalmente saiu do banheiro, Breno entrou para se arrumar. Banjo havia saído para assaltar a geladeira, o que demorou um minuto, mas quando retornou, quase arrebentou a porta ao saber que o irmão havia entrado primeiro. – Ah não vale. Eu queria ir… no banheiro… tava antes aqui. Ele chegou depois – disse Banjo pulando, a barriga doendo, para Velho-Sábio que sacudiu os ombros não podendo fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Eles tomaram café logo após se arrumarem e Velho-Sábio lhes levou até a porta para que ditasse as regras: – Primeiramente, façam o que eu lhes disser. Creio que não se darão mal se me obedecerem. É muito difícil de realizar magia, quando se é novato. E precisarão sempre, um da ajuda do outro. Segundo. Usem o banheiro, comam e bebam aqui, pois lá não haverá chance alguma para isso. Estão ouvindo? Banjo assentiu e correu para a cozinha para apanhar algo para comer, para que não passasse fome no local aonde iriam. Após todos estarem prontos, eles partiram a pé para um local que Velho-Sábio chamava de Campo de Nuquer, um enorme centro de treinamento, próximo ao Prédio do Sempre Bom. O tempo estava fechado, um tempo não muito agradável para uma treinarem, mas o suficiente para que eles aproveitassem a brisa gelada de uma manhã morna. Ao entrarem pelos portões, tiveram a impressão de estar num filme de ficção cientifica. O local era cinzento. Em todos os cantos, pessoas lutavam, e haviam dezenas de portas no fundo da sala. Magia existia em todos os lugares, e os garotos se fascinavam por toda aquela loucura. Cordas surgiam de todos os lados, sacos de areia perfurados, árvores derrubadas. Acima, outros pisos gradeados revelavam mais magos que lutavam agressivamente. Em um dos cantos do campo, duas mulheres se batiam violentamente. – Isso não é normal por aqui – observou Velho-Sábio apertando os olhos para visualizar melhor o combate. Um homem parou na frente do mago assustando os garotos. – Olá! – disse. – Oh Bob! Esses são meus novos discípulos – Velho-Sábio lhes apresentou para um homem negro com longas tranças no cabelo. Usava um óculos de lentes vermelhas – garotos, esse é Bobbery Grawley, um ex-aluno. – Hum, Velho-Sábio, quanto tempo meu amigo? – Bob lhe cumprimentou. Em seguida cumprimentou os garotos também, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Realmente meu amigo. Estávamos procurando alguma sala para… Bob… podemos usar a sua sala de treinamento? – perguntou o mago. – Claro que sim, Velho-Sábio, claro que sim – disse Bob. – Obrigado Bob... numero? – 21 – orientou o mago – atrás dos dois doidinhos ali. Bobbery apontou para dois homens que lutavam. Um deles estava em chamas correndo em círculos, o outro parecia estar entendendo o que estava havendo. Olhava do homem em chamas, para suas mãos, como se tivesse feito algo. Velho-Sábio assentiu. – Vamos – orientou o mago. – Breninho – chamou Beatriz. Breno se abaixou para ouvir a irmã. – Eu não me sinto bem com eles aqui. Breno ergueu a cabeça e olhou para onde a irmã apontava. Os dois vigilantes estavam lá, dessa vez nenhum deles carregava nada. – Sem eles estamos desprotegidos, maninha. Acalme-se – tranquilizou-a Breno. Ou pelo menos tentou. Os garotos seguiram pelo meio do campo, até alcançarem a porta de numero 21. – Se preparem, vai estar bem frio – avisou o mago. Ele abriu a porta e todos entraram. Banjo foi o primeiro a argumentar. – Essa sala está vazia. E realmente estava. Era um local totalmente branco, apertado e estreito. E era possível ver o fim dela há mais ou menos vinte metros. Não havia nada ao redor exceto os alto muros que os apertavam. – Vamos treinar aqui? – perguntou Beatriz. – Crianças – começou Velho-Sábio caminhando sozinho no corredor – Vocês às vezes se esquecem que estão num mundo mágico. Quando ele ergueu o cajado, as nuvens do céu se fecharam e partículas mínimas começaram a descer. Bruno sentiu uma das partículas tocar-lhe o braço e sorriu. – Isso é... – Neve – completou Banjo – Que legal! A neve começou a cair e, enquanto caía, os garotos viam o terreno abaixo de seus pés mudar. À frente deles, uma montanha se ergueu ocasionando um terrível terremoto. Velho-Sábio fincou seu cajado no chão e apoiou-se nele para não cair. Já Bruno não teve muita sorte, caindo no chão e sofrendo para conseguir se pôr de pé novamente. – Estão esperando o quê? Subam! – ordenou Velho-Sábio. Todos se apressaram em correr e começar a subir a montanha. Ao olharem para cima, avistaram o cume, muito distante. Seria realmente difícil escalar aquilo. Velho-Sábio havia trazido roupas de frio para os garotos e um a um se vestiram enquanto subiam a montanha. Chegaram em um ponto onde haviam pedras, e eles tinham que se agarrar a elas para continuarem a subir. A neve estava mais forte nesse ponto. – Nunca vi neve na minha vida – Bruno com sua mão esquerda tocou na neve e escorregou descendo a montanha enquanto soltava um grito agudo bem parecido com o de Beatriz. Velho-Sábio o segurou e fixou sua mão no local certo para que retornasse a subir. – Continuem, estamos perto, vamos treinar mais acima – disse enquanto um vento forte e gelado atingia os garotos. – Ai, que frio mais… frio – Beatriz disse tremendo. – Se acostumem, Beatriz, o vento está mais frio para você devido ao seu corpo ser mais quente que os demais. Mas prossigam, já estamos quase lá. – Por que eu não sinto todo esse frio? – questionou Bruno. – Por que você é o gelinho dos irmãos – Banjo riu. – Palhaço! Não sei, acho que eu só posso esfriar algo, não sei se posso criar a neve. Na verdade nem sei se possuo mesmo poderes mágicos. – Não se distraia Bruno. Precisam concentrar a energia de vocês em suas forças, Beatriz, ande mais rápido. Beatriz estava mais abaixo, subindo por último, exausta e nervosa pelos irmãos que nem sequer davam-lhe a mão para ajudá-la. – Antes de treinarem, precisam ter resistência. O fogo é perigoso e destrutível, mas sem combustível, até uma simples brisa o apaga – Velho-Sábio falou chegando ao topo antes do quarteto. Banjo chegou logo atrás dele, o peito arfando. Velho-Sábio esticou sua mão esquerda para segurá-lo e Banjo aceitou a ajuda. Este no entanto logo o soltou e ele caiu. Numa rápida reação, Banjo se segurou numa rocha pontiaguda e subiu novamente. – Ei – resmungou ele – queria me matar? – E devem aprender a não confiarem demais em qualquer anta que vocês veem por aí. Bruno chegou e deitou-se no chão gelado. Breno logo em seguida. – BRUNO! – Velho-Sábio disse num tom alto. Bruno o olhou, espantado – Lute com Breno. – O quê? Ele é meu irmão… – Não é para matar, é só treinamento. Pense antes em algo gelado e estique seu braço para o céu. Depois diga em voz alta a palavra Gelo. Para que seu cérebro entenda que é isso que você quer. Gelo, Bruno! Bruno, embora não estivesse convencido de que conseguisse de primeira, não precisava pensar em nada. Apenas olhou ao redor e observou a neve. Em seguida fechou seus olhos, esticou seu braço para cima e gritou GELO. Mas nada aconteceu. Bruno insistiu, GELO, GELO, GELO, mas nada saiu de sua mão. – Que saco, GELOOOO… – No que você pensou? – Velho-Sábio perguntou analisando o ponto de erro do garoto. – Pensar? Como assim? Tenho de pensar em algo? – Pela areia da ampulheta… – disse Velho-Sábio com a mão na testa – Beatriz… Beatriz acabara de chegar ao topo e já olhava espantada para o mago. – Oi? – Veja – pediu a Bruno – Está frio não está? – perguntou Velho-Sábio. – Está… – respondeu Beatriz rangendo os dentes, se encolhendo, tremendo. – NÃO – Velho-Sábio gritou e se virou de Bruno para ela fazendo-a tremer com o susto – Não está, está calor, muito calor – Beatriz assentiu, entendendo na mesma hora o que ele queria com isso e fechou seus olhos imaginando que estava quente, um dia de verão, muito quente – Calor, o sol brilha no céu, tudo se esquenta, você está suando. – Assim fica difícil – resmungou ela – porque não ta nada calor aqui… – Concentre-se – pediu Velho-Sábio – a maior das forças não vem de nosso físico, e sim do psicológico. Beatriz continuou insistindo. Banjo riu da expressão que a irmã fez. – Parece uma almondega congelada – gozou. – Vou te mostrar a almondega, seu infeliz! – gritou Beatriz abrindo os olhos e ameaçando ir pra cima do irmão. – Menina! – chamou-a Velho-Sábio – Você é um dos braços. Agora, foco. Beatriz suspirou e assentiu, tornando a fechar seus olhos. Pensou que estava num forno. Tentou trocar todo aquele frio por um calor intenso. Então sorriu. Não sentia mais nada. O frio desaparecera. Em alguns segundos, um calor intenso surgiu. – É isso aí menina. Agora você está suando. Quando eu te disser, abra sua mão e grite FOGO. Mas mire para sua esquerda. Cuidado para não acertar seus irmãos. – disse Velho-Sábio. Gotas de suor saíam do rosto de Beatriz. – Incrível, ela está suando mesmo – Banjo disse, impressionado. Beatriz abriu seus braços lentamente e começou a suar mais, a neve abaixo de seus pés começando a derreter. – Beatriz? – chamou-a Velho-Sábio. Ela não respondeu – Frio, está ficando mais frio – Velho-Sábio disse, mas Beatriz não parava de esquentar – você está morrendo de frio. Bruno fechou seus olhos tentando se adaptar ao frio da montanha. – Você está congelando – Beatriz não parava de suar e logo começaram a saírem faíscas de sua roupa. Breno se aproximou de Beatriz e tentou puxá-la para que caísse na neve. – AIIIII – Breno gemeu após queimar seu dedo – Ela está muito quente, Velho-Sábio faça algo. Velho-Sábio puxou seu cajado e esticou para frente apoiando em Beatriz e um brilho azul acertou o peito de Beatriz que caiu no chão e abriu seus olhos, respirando rapidamente, olhando para os lados, aturdida. – O que houve? – ela perguntou. Velho-Sábio olhou para trás, Bruno estava com sua mão esticada para frente. – Você passou um pouquinho mais do que deveria. E muito bem, rapaz… – Velho-Sábio olhou para trás e viu Bruno lançando de sua mão dezenas de raios branco-azulados para o céu – Teve uma pequena sorte. No que pensou? – Simplesmente pensei que o frio estava me matando. Não é difícil pensar em frio por aqui, não é? Velho-Sábio sorriu, parecendo satisfeito. – Unam seus sentimentos com seus poderes. Realmente terão melhores resultados – disse o mago. Breno se sentou no chão e cruzando as pernas. – Não, não, não, não… Breno, você. Você deve ser força, a linha de frente. Force seus sentimentos. Sinta ódio e estique seus braços para cima. Pense em algo que lhe dê muita raiva, mas muita raiva mesmo. Breno não queria fazer nada, queria mesmo era sair daquele frio e tomar uma grande xícara de chocolate quente, mas mesmo assim obedeceu e se levantou. – Não pense em nada relativo à seus pais – advertiu-o imediatamente Velho-Sábio, ao perceber o seu olhar frio –, pois isso o trará somente tristeza. Breno abriu seus olhos, constrangido, mas logo em seguida fechou-os novamente. Mas no que pensaria? Teve uma vaga ideia e imaginou algo. Então cerrou os punhos e o apertou fortemente. Luzes prateadas começaram a aparecer da ponta de alguns fios de seu cabelo e em seguida ele brilhou fortemente. Sua pele se tornou acinzentada, gelada e sólida, logo apareceram luzes de cores variadas pelo seu corpo. Seu corpo se metalizou, seu nariz desapareceu sendo substituído por uma camada de metal, e no lugar de sua boca, surgiu um traçado luminoso metálico e sem lábios, semelhante a uma boca esquelética metalizada. – Uou! – exclamaram Bruno e Banjo juntos. – Ai Velho-Sábio, posso trocar de poder com ele? – perguntou Bruno. – Muito bem Breno, você conseguiu – parabenizou-o Velho-Sábio batendo palmas para o garoto. Breno apertou os olhos. Sua visão estava bem diferente. Estava mais escura e detalhada, ele não precisava respirar, sentia um baque metálico no seu peito. Ele ainda tinha um coração, porém um coração de ferro. Breno se transformara em um garoto de metal. – Que demais – disse ele se sobressaltando pelo som grave e metálico que saiu de sua voz. Parecia com a voz dele, porém estranhamente modificada. Estava mais grossa e mais alta, além de parecer mesmo com o som da voz de um androide daqueles filmes de ficção. – Meus parabéns! No que pensou? – No Banjo sofrendo Bullyng na escola. Foi o que me veio na mente agora. Banjo bufou e apertou o nariz. – Certo. Agora lute contra Bruno. – Ficou maluco? – perguntou Bruno alarmado – ele é de ferro e eu… – Adorarei – Breno o interrompeu, finalmente podendo se vingar das tontices do irmão, porém ao dar o primeiro passo, tombou ao chão. Estava se sentindo muito mais pesado do que antes. Não sentia mais frio, nem mesmo calor. O agasalho não tinha peso algum em comparação ao seu corpo metálico. – Olha pra isso. Ele vai me machucar – resmungou Bruno. – Não vai não. Vocês adquiriram mais resistência ao tocarem na esfera. Isso eu lhes garanto – disse Velho-Sábio para o alívio de Breno, que não queria acabar quebrando algum osso do irmão. – Certo, se for assim então – disse Bruno tremendo, não de frio, mas de medo daquela coisa de metal que logo viria lhe atacar. – Ataquem! – ordenou Velho-Sábio. Bruno fechou seus olhos e ao abri-los, atirou raios de gelo para cima de Breno que o acertaram em cheio, mas que fez com que ele apenas recuasse alguns passos. Breno deu a volta e correu para cima de Bruno, que fugiu, gritando como uma mocinha indefesa. Breno estava muito pesado e mal conseguia se movimentar. Bruno escorregou e rolou pelo chão. Tentou então novamente acertar Breno, mas este escorregou na neve e ameaçou cair em cima do garoto. Bruno se apavorou e em um piscar de olhos, desapareceu. Breno caiu no chão onde Bruno deveria estar e se levantou apressado, ainda achando que o irmão estava debaixo dele. Ao constatar que não estava, olhou para sua esquerda. Bruno estava lá parado e inexplicavelmente, confuso. – Como eu fiz isso? – perguntou ele, admirado. – Você correu – explicou Velho-Sábio – Você tem um ótimo reflexo. É o braço direito da equipe. – Maneiro! – exclamou Bruno, mas ao perceber que o irmão ia para cima dele, pulou para o lado. Breno escorregou novamente e caiu de cara no chão. – Isso não é justo – reclamou Breno se levantando – É horrível correr quando se pesa uma tonelada enquanto a dondoca ali é o papa-léguas. – E é horrível quando se é pego desprevenido, não? – perguntou Bruno, que no mesmo instante o atacou por trás, mas o que ocorreu não foi bem o esperado. Breno se virou, surpreso e viu três raios azuis com pontas sólidas vindo em sua direção. Sem poder fazer nada, ele viu os raios lhe atravessarem e se fincarem no chão. O sorriso de Bruno desapareceu. Ele havia passado dos limites. – BRENINHO – gritou Beatriz, preocupada. – Não se preocupe! – disse Velho-Sábio tranquilamente. Breno estava alarmado, achava que havia sido perfurado, mas não sentia nada. Será que o frio amenizava a dor? Quando olhou, não havia furo algum em sua barriga. – Mudança de densidade. Abaixe-a e você atravessa as coisas, como um fantasma – explicou Velho-Sábio. – Não… não sei, eu me virei e… e… Bruno ainda estava confuso quanto ao que acabara de ocorrer. – Você quase me matou, seu imbecil! – disse Breno. – Cale a boca – disse Bruno aliviado por nada de sério ter ocorrido – Estamos quites, você também quase me esmagou agora há pouco, se lembra? – O.k. É melhor pararmos por aqui – disse Velho-Sábio, desapontado. Todos se silenciaram. Breno e Bruno se encararam num olhar feio e se separaram. – Banjo, não há natureza por perto, mas creio que nessas horas, seu M.A. se adequa ao ambiente. Você é a natureza. – O quê? – perguntou ele não entendendo, olhando para os irmãos procurando apoio. – Você é o fundo. É a visão da equipe. Proteja seus irmãos. Para levitar algo, imagine sua mão sobre o objeto e faça força. Para protege-los, imagine-se colocando sobre eles. Banjo assentiu. Velho-Sábio atirou uma magia em Beatriz, e no mesmo instante, a garota voou pelos ares com um grito, caindo ao chão. – Mas o que… o que foi isso? – perguntou Breno. – Não interrompa. Vamos Banjo, aja! – disse Velho-Sábio. Banjo demorou para entender, mas logo se preparou psicologicamente. Velho-Sábio apontou para Breno e atirou uma luz. Breno tentou fugir, mas a luz o acertou. Banjo moveu sua mão, e Bruno foi atirado para trás. – Ai diacho! – gritou Bruno, lutando para não cair. Ao se por de pé, olhou feio para Banjo. – Foi mal – sibilou Banjo fazendo o sinal de paz e amor com os dedos. – Vamos lá. Primeiro olhe para o ponto – Velho-Sábio lhe ajudou – fixe-se no que você quer mover. Logo vai perceber que seus olhos lhe enganam, irá aprender a sentir os objetos ao seu redor, mas por ora… no momento… olhe e fixe no ponto de defesa. Beatriz tornou a se juntar aos irmãos, a mão na cabeça. Velho-Sábio olhou para a menina e Bruno riu, já imaginando o que aconteceria com ela. Velho-Sábio, no entanto mudou seu alvo e atacou Bruno. Banjo percebeu e rapidamente olhou para o irmão, erguendo sua mão direita para frente. Uma magia branca desviou de Velho-Sábio para os ares. Banjo riu, satisfeito. – Preciso de mais aulas – Banjo disse, cansado. – É… por ora, acho que já está bom suas pequenas antas. Todos precisam de mais aula, mas foram muito bem, conseguindo ter sucesso na primeira. Amanhã iremos para um local diferente. Há um vulcão ativo nos arredores de Glious onde iremos treinar lá. – Vamos treinar num vulcão? – perguntou Banjo, exausto. – Meu Deus! – Beatriz exclamou. Eles voltaram para casa, cansados, e correram para o chuveiro para se esquentar, com exceção de Bruno, o único que não sentia o corpo frio. Para que não houvesse briga, os garotos concordaram em organizar a fila para o banho em ordem de idade, portanto Breno acabou por ser o último. Quarenta minutos após Beatriz e Banjo se lavarem, Breno entrou, finalmente. A tarde choveu novamente e eles não tiveram muito o que fazer se não assistir televisão. Era bem diferente do aparelho que conheciam na 3ª dimensão. O comando de voz logo foi dispensado, pois descobriram que era só agitar a mão que o programa era mudado. A escolha era através de programas e não de canais - e haviam mais de quinhentos programas para escolher. Banjo sentia falta do videogame que tanto o divertia em sua casa. Velho-Sábio os deixou com um kit de Magiprudes, o que fez com que eles tivessem algo para passarem o tempo. Magiprudes era um jogo de tabuleiro mágico do qual um cavaleiro deve atravessar uma montanha até o outro lado. Cada jogador é um cavaleiro e todas as funções do jogo (que variavam desde perderem cartas até explosões na montanha) aconteciam em tempo real, sem que eles fizessem nada mais do que agitar e lançar o dado. Isso deixou a todos empolgados, porém quando Bruno começou a perder, ele desistiu, inventando que era jogo pra criança. Automaticamente sua peça no tabuleiro, que era um cavaleiro prateado com uma crista romana-imperial vermelha e verde, explodiu e os restos dele entraram para um buraquinho que se formou no tabuleiro. Era um jogo completamente divertido, e os excitou até a noite. Breno venceu uma vez, Banjo venceu duas e Beatriz venceu três, sendo que na última, só jogavam Banjo e Beatriz numa revanche, a qual acabou sendo vencida pela caçula. Todos acordaram cedo no dia seguinte. Mas assim como o dia anterior, tiveram um tempo para se alimentar e fazer suas necessidades antes de saírem. A cidade de Tayo era enorme. Com exceção dos vigilantes, Beatriz estava encantada com aquele mundo. Velho-Sábio queria passar na casa de um amigo para apresentá-los antes de seguirem para o vulcão. Eles subiram uma avenida próxima alguns quilômetros depois do Campo de Nuquer e passaram em frente a um shopping enorme, a meio caminho do centro. Era o shopping Jardim-Sul. Um dos tubos de vidro que circulavam a cidade o atravessava por dentro. – Esse é o segundo maior centro de comércio de Tayo, só perdendo para a Feira de Eiristed. As pessoas possuíam vestes curiosas. Não combinavam, mas eram elegantes ainda assim. Parecia comum usar luvas de plástico, pois muitos usavam. Brancas e pretas eram mais comuns de se ver. Algumas "madames" usavam luvas mais "cheinhas", de lã ou veludo. – Velho-Sábio – acenou um homem jovem para o mago. – Oh, Liung. Velho-Sábio parou e reconheceu o rapaz. O homem se aproximou, possuía traços orientais, como cabelos lisos e olhos puxados. – Como vai meu jovem? – perguntou Velho-Sábio à Liung. – Eu vou bem, senhor. Liung sorriu para ele e logo para os garotos, que retribuíram o sorriso. – E seu pai como vai? – perguntou Velho-Sábio. – Vai bem senhor, vai muito bem. – Oh que bom meu jovem. Ele se recuperou dos problemas, então? – Sim, sim, está muito melhor, senhor. – E o que faz por aqui? – perguntou. – Serviço. Estou trabalhando na Arsenal Ditânico. – A loja de armamentos? Meus parabéns Liung. E o que faz lá? – Limpo as ferramentas. Estou ganhando 3500 Pêndulos, senhor. Velho-Sábio sobressaltou-se e segurou pelas vestes do mago, o puxando para perto de si. – Não se diz seu salário em público, meu garoto. – Certo – disse Liung, o olhar vazio. E logo tornou a sorrir. Velho-Sábio deu uma olhada para os garotos e percebeu a pressa em seus olhos, tratando de se despedir logo do homem. – Bom Liung, tenho assuntos a resolver. Foi muito bom revê-lo. – Foi muito bom revê-lo também Velho-Sábio – respondeu Liung sorridente, virando-se e partindo. – Mande um abraço para seu pai – gritou Velho-Sábio. – Pode deixar! – respondeu entrando no shopping. – Liung Kokotto. Um ótimo rapaz. Seu pai trabalhou comigo na extração de Odoforme no norte de Aryvv. Infelizmente ocorreu um acidente, deixando-o cego de um dos dois olhos, e com parte do rosto deformado. Grande homem, o Yung. – Japa maneiro – disse Bruno – Mas mei doidin né? – Estamos chegando – disse Velho-Sábio tornando a seguir pela rua que ficava cada vez mais movimentada. As ruas eram cheias de comerciantes vendendo diversos artefatos curiosos – Estamos perto do Parque Verafir, onde descansamos no rio, basta seguir essa avenida. Mas não é para lá que temos de ir. Velho-Sábio virou a esquina à direita e seguiu até um sobrado com um quintal gramado e um cercado. Ele pulou por cima do cercado e os irmãos fizeram o mesmo, caminhando até a porta, batendo nela. Pouco depois as portas se abriram e um garoto de cabelos emaranhados surgiu detrás dela. – James Nickbrown – sorriu Velho-Sábio sorrindo para o garoto que parecia ter a mesma idade de Beatriz – Onde está seu pai? – Velho-Sábio – chamou uma voz alegre ao fundo. James sorriu e deu espaço para que Velho-Sábio entrasse. Os garotos lhe seguiram, tímidos. James fechou a porta e Beatriz lhe encarou por alguns instantes. – Oi – ele disse. – Oi – ela sorriu. – Como está o esqueleto, velho? – perguntou um homem que caminhava em sua direção. Seu estilo era completamente alternativo. Usava uma cartola bem polida, um óculos, possuía um rosto liso e sem um fiapo de barba e um cabelo esquisito que saia pelas laterais da cartola e descia por seu olho direito em uma franja, como se estivesse molhado. Suas vestes eram mais sociais. Usava um sapato preto, uma calça social, um terno social cujas mangas se dobravam para fora da roupa de cima e uma gravata borboleta vinho. – Oh, fora a juventude que nunca mais volta, estou muito bem. Vejo que não abandonou sua arte. – Minha paixão, jamais abandonarei. Hum, e esses atrás, quem são? – perguntou o homem. Tinha um sotaque diferente, lembrava um pouco o francês – seus filhos adotivos? – Esses são meus discípulos. Garotos, quero que conheçam Tony Nickbrown… – Deixe que eu me apresente – pediu Tony. – À vontade – respondeu o mago com um sorriso, mantendo distância dos garotos. – Garotos – começou Tony fechando a mão direita – Acham que conhecem tudo? Já viram a combustão mágica em partidas de Gímiga? Conheceram Pierre, o último dos grandes? Pois garanto que nada do que vocês viram pode ser real, afinal, sem seus sentidos, não poderiam provar o que viram ou ouviram. A minha magia está por trás disso tudo. Alguns a conhecem como ilusão. Algo que seus sentidos deixam de acreditar, ou que parecem irreais. Conheçam Tony Nickbrown, O Ilusionista. E ao abrir a mão, uma pomba branca surgiu e voou, deu uma volta pelo cômodo e retornou para Tony que a capturou com um golpe de sua cartola e logo a pôs em sua cabeça novamente. Bruno riu, com uma vontades de bater palmas, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. O cômodo era um tanto curioso. Haviam objetos metálicos de formas esquisitas por todo canto. Um relógio muito alto se postava na parede esquerda, uma escadaria em espiral dava ao segundo andar e ficava ao lado de um Telescópio enorme cuja lente parecia estar imunda. O piso era de um mármore azulado e haviam diversos pôsteres nas paredes do grande Tony, O Ilusionista. Adesivos de estrelas estavam coladas por todos os lados. – Sinto muito não causar tanto impacto, no passado isso já foi bem maior. Lembro-me de quando incendiei minha cartola ao soltar fogos de artificio de dentro dela. Tudo deu certo no final, mas da maneira errada e inesperada. Tony caminhou até seu sofá, escondido atrás de uma estante de livros e sentou-se. Velho-Sábio lhe seguiu e os garotos fizeram o mesmo. James correu aos seus calcanhares. – Tony, vim aqui pedir uma ajuda à você. Tony não respondeu. Apenas acenou sua mão e uma imagem em preto-e-branco se projetou logo à frente. – As luas que nos cercam me deram notícias do que está acontecendo – disse o ilusionista – Velho-Sábio está com novos discípulos, precisam recuperar algo de valor. – Dalkian comentou com você? – Era pra ter mais mistério nisso aí – resmungou Tony – A sociedade não consegue proteger os jovens por conta própria? A cidade inteira está sabendo que quatro Vigilantes foram contratados pela sociedade e que há algo escondido na central vigilante. – E é exatamente assim que deve ser. A Sociedade não é mais tão eficaz quanto antes, e você sabe, já fomos um grupo de centenas, hoje somos apenas uns 20, sendo alguns, membros inativos. Garmand tentou aumentar nosso número, mas muitos se acovardaram, ou não eram dignos de confiança. – Covardes! Sabe que um bom mago sempre encontra sua própria solução. – E magos espertos encontram falhas em qualquer solução inimiga – Velho-Sábio respondeu. Tony se virou para o mago e enrugou a testa sorrindo logo em seguida. – Veja! – disse Tony apontando para o vídeo que passava na parede a frente – Esses somos nós. É isso que somos. Na imagem pessoas corriam de um grupo de magos que trajavam vestes e luvas negras, que atiravam fogo e uma matéria negra, nem liquida nem gasosa, mas algo entre essas duas. Obviamente os garotos já sabiam do que se tratava. Era magia negra. – O que acontece quando ‘aquilo’ acerta alguém? – perguntou Banjo apontando para a magia negra. – Depende – disse Tony – se for densa, pode convertê-lo a cinzas. É banal! Mas normalmente só causa um ferimento grave. Se acertar o peito pode ser fatal. – E o Pecker… – Isso aí não é 1% do que Pecker pode fazer. Deem sorte em não encontrá-lo por aí – disse Tony, o que não estava lhes ajudando em nada – Então você precisa de algo que lhe ajude a proteger os garotos na missão deles? Você precisa de um ilusionista? E por que recorreu a mim? – Ora Tony, todos sabemos que você é o melhor ilusionista de toda… – Não sou mais, meu velho. Eu te devo muito meu amigo, e vou ajudá-lo, sabe disso. Mas não vai ser algo fácil, garotos. O ilusionista sorriu e tirou a cartola, de onde tirou uma pequena jarra de vidro com um liquido avermelhado dentro. – Aqui está! – disse o ilusionista exibindo a jarra para os garotos. – Isso é… sangue? – perguntou Beatriz. – É claro que não, o que você acha que eu faria com sangue, menina? – perguntou Tony com ironia – Embora eu tenha alguns frascos com sangue… mas isso é essência de flores d’alma. – E o que faríamos com essência de flor, cheirar a rosas? – perguntou Bruno. Tony apanhou um frasco do bolso e derrubou um pouco do conteúdo da jarra no frasco, em seguida colocando o jarro em sua cartola novamente. – Essa essência possui um odor ambiente. Isso quer dizer que… – Ela cheira de acordo com o ambiente em que você está – completou Beatriz – Vi isso no programa de poções mágicas. O ilusionista a fitou, curioso. Ele deu uma volta ao redor da garota e sorriu. – Vocês estarão seguros na missão de vocês, pois não serão detectados nem por cheiro, nem por magia. – Não seria mais fácil outra pessoa fazer isso? – perguntou Bruno – ao invés de nós? – Não seria – Velho-Sábio disse – Vocês não podem ser detectados por meio de magia. Eu não sei como, mas já tentei de todas as formas. Vocês são como objetos animados mágicos. Até mesmo a energia animal é previsível, muito difícil, mas possível. Com vocês isso não acontece. Os garotos olharam para o vidro e Velho-Sábio logo o apanhou das mãos de Tony. – Sabia que poderia nos ajudar – disse o mago sentando-se finalmente no sofá apoiando-se nas pernas. – Vão ficar para o jantar? Tenho carne de Moca e Bezerro fresquinhas. Estou à fritá-las. – Oh muito Obrigado, Tony. Agradecemos, mas estamos satisfeitos. Existe algo que possamos fazer por você antes de irmos embora? – No momento não meu caro. Mas quando precisar, sabe que eu peço – disse Tony com uma piscadela. – Ah, e a propósito… estamos com uma vaga na sociedade. Caso queira… dar uma passadinha por lá – disse-lhe Velho-Sábio. – Eu me lembrarei deste convite quando estiver em melhores condições – encerrou Tony. Velho-Sábio assentiu. O ilusionista apanhou um jornal ao chão e o entregou à James. Logo encaminhou-se aos irmãos. – Boa Sorte garotos. E não vacilem. O mundo em que vocês viviam não é nada se comparado a esse. Vocês não fazem ideia do que a Magia Negra é capaz de fazer com uma pessoa. Velho-Sábio sorriu e caminhou para a porta sendo seguido por Tony. Ao saírem, avistaram os Vigilantes encostados próximo a um carro. Tony parou instantaneamente e olhou para os homens. Beatriz procurou em seus olhos e julgou que estivesse tenso. – Tenha sorte no que faz, meu velho – disse o ilusionista, se dirigindo para dentro e fechando a porta, os olhos grudados nos Vigilantes – E apareça mais vezes – gritou lá de dentro. – Pode deixar Tony! Os garotos olharam para os Vigilantes e um deles sorriu para eles. Apenas Breno retribuiu o sorriso, embora o mago que lhe sorrira, logo tornou a olhar sério para eles. Ao chegarem no fim da rua, Beatriz notou que eles lhe seguiam novamente. – O que houve com o Tony? – perguntou Bruno – por que ele olhou daquele jeito pros Vigilantes? – Oh, creio eu que seja por conta de suas experiências passadas. Ele teve um acidente em uma de suas mágicas uma vez. Nunca mais se apresentou daí em diante. Nem pode, sob pena de prisão. – E o que há dentro da central vigilante que está escondido, afinal? – Pecker acha que a pedra está lá. Há uma criatura lá. Uma criatura feroz e mortal que usariam contra qualquer um que tentasse invadir o prédio… Mortal? Isso não era bom. Velho-Sábio suspirou e entregou o frasco para Breno, virando-se uma esquina onde uma mulher e um homem se beijavam. – Passem isso nas mãos de vocês – pediu o mago, referindo-se ao frasco. Os garotos imediatamente obedeceram e abriram o frasco, aplicando um pouco em suas mãos e esfregando-as. O mago seguiu por mais uma hora, seguindo a avenida, passando por diversos lugares curiosos. A cidade nessa região tinha muitos cartazes luminosos. O sol já estava na cabeça deles, quando chegaram a um alto portão cinzento, onde dois homens estavam de guarda. Um muro acompanhava o portão seguindo de leste a oeste, provavelmente marcando os limites do território de Tayo. – Pedimos permissão para visitarmos Glious – disse Velho-Sábio aos dois homens. Os dois guardas se afastaram e Velho-Sábio encostou suas mãos sobre a parede. – Façam o mesmo – pediu. Os garotos colocaram suas mãos na parede ao lado de Velho-Sábio e a tiraram junto com ele. – Podem passar – disse um dos homens enquanto o outro tirava um apito do bolso e o soprava. Alguns segundos depois, os portões se abriram e lhes deram acesso a Glious, um local completamente diferente de Tayo, á primeira vista. A cidade passava uma impressão mais anos 80. Casas menores em relação à Tayo, apenas um dos tubos era visto e não havia nenhum Dassi à vista. – Glious é a única cidade que compartilha um pouco da tecnologia com Tayo. Ainda assim, é bem mais escassa. – Acha seguro sairmos de Tayo, senhor Velho-Sábio? – perguntou Beatriz. – Estão comigo, então estão seguros – disse, sem mais delongas. O vulcão era bem mais visível agora. Sem o muro como barreira, era possível ver uma montanha cinzenta que se erguia como uma criatura feroz pronta para devorá-los. Eles seguiram e atravessaram uma ponte sobre o tubo de vidro solitário perdido na cidade. Haviam cavalos carregando carroças, o que era incomum em Tayo. Seguindo por algumas ruas, eles finalmente descansaram, quando subiram num bondinho que andava sem motorista algum. Pouco depois, alcançaram os pés da montanha, de onde seguiram, pulando por uma cerca com uma placa esquisita, que obviamente indicava perigo. – Bruno e Breno, quero que vocês lutem de novo – Velho-Sábio disse – Usem o mesmo esquema que vocês usaram no Campo de Nuquer. Bruno e Breno confirmam com a cabeça. Breno fechou seus olhos. Acumulou a raiva e logo sentiu a transformação voltar a seu corpo. Em pouco tempo, sua pele virara metal. Bruno não perdeu tempo e atacou Breno por trás, com um raio de gelo. O raio acertou Breno no peito, e este caiu no chão. – Não – Velho-Sábio disse num tom alto. Beatriz que olhava o para o topo do vulcão, deu um pulo, e olhou para Velho-Sábio – Assim vai matar seu irmão, Bruno. Jamais o ataque pelas costas. É covardia. – E atacar Pecker pelas costas, é covardia? – resmungou Bruno cruzando os braços. – Você é muito impaciente, vamos logo, outra vez. Os garotos se prepararam. Para Bruno o esforço para pensar no frio era maior, devido ao clima local. – Esperem, esperem… Preparar! – Velho-Sábio ergueu seu cajado – Braços atentos – Velho-Sábio puxou seu cajado para trás – AGORA – Velho-Sábio levantou o cajado. Bruno criou dois pequenos raios de gelo de sua mão e lançou-os em Breno. Mas este pulou desviando do gelo cristalizado e ao cair ao chão causou um estrondo e um pequeno tremor – Mais rápido, Bruno – Velho-Sábio advertiu o garoto que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Breno parou de correr e Bruno circulou o irmão em alta velocidade. – Fique calmo, Breno, apenas fique calmo – Velho-Sábio ajudou-lhe, piscando para ele. Bruno atirou um cristal de gelo em Breno que pulou na direção de Bruno, a mente tranquila, e o atravessou dando-lhe um golpe por trás. Bruno caiu no chão e não conseguiu mais se levantar. – Bruno, você deve perceber mais coisas que estão ao redor de você, perceba o ambiente em volta de você. Vamos escalar o vulcão. Mas de um modo mais rápido. Velho-Sábio ergueu seu cajado e cinco pedras irregulares e pequeninas surgiram flutuando do topo do vulcão e desceram até onde eles estavam. – Subam! – pediu-lhes o mago. Eles obedeceram e se colocaram de pé sobre elas. As pedras subiram no ar e todos cambalearam, quase caindo. Beatriz, que odiava alturas, quase caiu, mas tornou a se manter de pé e tentou de qualquer maneira, não olhar para baixo, choramingando.Bruno estava com uma tremenda dor onde Breno lhe acertara. Ele olhava feio para o irmão o tempo todo. Ainda teria sua vingança. Breno nem sequer pediu desculpas. Quando eles finalmente chegaram à parte mais alta do vulcão, quase caíram rolando pela boca do monstro. – AAAAAAAAA – gritou Beatriz quase caindo dentro do vulcão ativo – por que não nos disse que este vulcão estava ativo? – Eu disse – respondeu tranquilamente, o mago. – Eu quase caí... e se eu caísse? – perguntou Beatriz. – Você iria morrer – respondeu Velho-Sábio como se morrer caindo num vulcão fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – É isso que você diz? Que iria morrer? – perguntou Beatriz, sentimental, com biquinho. – Cale a boca sua anta, acha que eu deixarei que isso aconteça? – Ah… acho que não – Beatriz corou. – Nessas horas os Vigilantes não aparecem para nos salvar – ri Bruno. – Sejam bem-vindos ao Monte Nala. Bem-vindos? A um lugar como aquele? Estava realmente muito abafado ali em cima. Era como estar com uma blusa de frio em um deserto escaldante. Os garotos olharam para aquela lava fervente na frente deles e se arrepiaram. – É a primeira vez que vejo lava. Isso me dá medo! – disse Banjo, com uma coceira atrás da orelha. – Muito bem! – Velho-Sábio disse – Agora vamos, Beatriz e Banjo, Fight. – Fight? – Banjo perguntou. – Ah, se não me engano, significa lutar em outra língua da sua dimensão, não é? – Sim, inglês – Banjo respondeu rindo imaginando onde Velho-Sábio aprendera isso. Será que ele jogava videogames da 3ª dimensão. – Essa eu quero ver! – exclamou Bruno, ansioso. Breno parecia preocupado em ver os dois irmãos lutarem ao lado daquele vulcão. Banjo pensou por alguns segundos e em seguida levantou sua mão. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Ele sentiu tudo girar ao redor, e o mundo crescer enquanto seu corpo se tornava cada vez mais leve. – Mas o que é isso? – Breno perguntou olhando para o irmão. Banjo notou que seus irmãos haviam todos crescidos. Estavam realmente gigantes. – Um texugo? Gambá? – Beatriz palpitou, rindo. – Guaxinim – Bruno disse – Eu vi no Animal Planet na semana retrasada. – É, meu caro. Você acabou de, pela primeira vez, utilizar um de seus M.A.s ocultos. Você possui um dos M.A.s de Lorrane Koops, ou seja, tem a capacidade de controlar elementos da natureza. Entre eles, você pode transformar-se em animais caso queira. É uma habilidade rara, e, portanto, muito difícil de ser realizada. – E como ele volta ao normal? – perguntou Bruno. – Bom… ele deve fazer isso sozinho. – E se não conseguir? – perguntou Breno – vai ser guaxinim pra sempre? – Provavelmente! Banjo choramingou, ainda pequenino. – Bom. Vamos à luta! – disse Velho-Sábio. – Como assim? Olha o tamanho dele – riu Bruno. Banjo tentou falar algo, mas um sonzinho agudo saiu de sua boca. – Não tente falar, Banjo. Não vai ajudar muito. Use o que você tem em seu corpo como arma. Um guaxinim é um dos animais que sobrevivem no mundo selvagem. Então aprenda a sobreviver. Não se preocupe Beatriz, como eu falei a vocês, estão mais resistentes do que nunca. Beatriz assentiu e então olhou para o vulcão. Mesmo olhando praquilo ainda obtinha dificuldades em pensar no calor além de mais nada. Em sua cabeça, também pensavas em Velho-Sábio que podia brigar com ela por ela não ter feito certo, pensava que todos os seus irmãos conseguiram dominar o básico de seus poderes menos ela, pensava também que se todos fossem para a tal missão e não voltassem vivos. Sua cabeça estourava. – PREPARAR – Velho-Sábio moveu seu cajado para cima – BRAÇOS ATENTOS… – Velho-Sábio puxou seu cajado para trás – AGORA! – do cajado erguido de Velho-Sábio saíram luzes avermelhadas que ao alcançarem as nuvens estouram como fogos de artifício de múltiplas cores no céu enuviado. Banjo correu pelo chão, sentindo-se muito leve, para cima da irmã e ao alcançá-la, subiu por suas pernas. Quando estava quase no rosto da irmã, ela gritou e cobriu o rosto com a mão. Velho-Sábio agitou seu cajado e uma meia esfera enérgica esbranquiçada o cobriu, além de também cobrir Breno e Bruno. Banjo caiu no chão com suas patinhas em sua cara e começou a gritar também, um som agudo, forte, saindo de sua boca. A lava se ergueu atrás de Beatriz e formou um grande círculo de fogo, sendo empurrada em uma onda pela força de seu grito; pedras enormes eram expelidas do vulcão e ao chegarem no céu, se explodiam e choviam em migalhas minúsculas de rocha, quase do tamanho de um grão de areia, como fuligem. Primeiramente Banjo olhou para toda aquela lava, tremendo de medo, mas logo em seguida olhou para Velho-Sábio e para Beatriz. O que ele faria? Tentou pensar em outro animal, quem sabe daria sorte para se transformar. Mas o grito de Beatriz lhe deixara atônito. Após muito esforço em tentar se transformar, ele retornou a sua forma humana natural com suas mãos na cabeça. Beatriz parou de gritar e abriu seus olhos. Ao olhar para Banjo o viu caído no chão, aturdido, seus irmãos rindo dele. A lava que flutuava atrás de Beatriz caiu com um estrondo na cratera onde o resto do magma repousava. – Muito bem, você o venceu – Velho-Sábio agitou seu cajado e a proteção desapareceu. Em seguida caminhou até Beatriz e, de leve, deu um tapinha em suas costas – A próxima fase será Breno contra Beatriz, em seguida Banjo contra Bruno – Agora vamos subir logo, temos um treinamento lá em cima. Nenhum deles queria olhar para o local onde Velho-Sábio apontava, mas era preciso. Seu cajado apontava até o ponto mais alto do vulcão, onde havia somente rocha, mas conhecendo Velho-Sábio, aquela seria a parte mais perigosa do treinamento. Todos olharam para cima e sentiram seus corpos se encolherem. Eles subiram novamente nas pedras mágicas e quando chegaram, estavam de frente a uma cratera do tamanho de um carro. A lava se agitava bem no interior dela. – Vocês estão na parte mais alta do Monte Nala – Velho-Sábio disse – Beatriz, você terá de pular. Bruno riu achando isso uma boa ironia. Porém ao notar a expressão séria de Velho-Sábio, tirou o sorriso do rosto. – Você está louco, velho babado? Ela vai morrer – Bruno gritou à Velho-Sábio. Velho-Sábio ergueu o cajado e quatro pedras irregulares surgiram. Ele agitou-as e elas mudaram de cor para uma tonalidade verde. Com uma segunda agitação do cajado, as pedras caíram na lava, mergulhando para o calor infinito. – Essas são as pedras que quero que vocês recuperem. Uma para cada um de vocês recolhê-las – explicou Velho-Sábio. Os garotos engoliram em seco. Era impossível, Velho-Sábio queria matá-los. – Breno, o metal com que você se transforma é único, é mágico, Beatriz, você controla o fogo e o calor, Bruno, esfrie bem a lava, sua pedra estará flutuando sobre ela, e Banjo, sua levitação pode encontrar as pedras no fundo, basta aprender a senti-la. Sei que vocês conseguem – Velho-Sábio falou confiante. Então olhou para eles e todos retribuíram o olhar, aflitos, os olhos arregalados para o poço fumegante e a lava bem no fundo. – Vamos! – falou ele. Velho-Sábio calmamente segurou no ombro de Beatriz e cochichou em seu ouvido – Está muito quente, muito quente calor, você vai conseguir. Beatriz balançou a cabeça positivamente tremendo de medo e suando frio, e, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para frente da cratera. – Não Bia! – alertou-a Breno – Você não vai conseguir. – Vai sim – falou Velho-Sábio severamente, a empurrando de leve – Pelos céus, pense em algo positivo pelo menos uma vez na vida, garota. Se misture com o fogo. Se funda com a lava, o calor não é problema pra você. Ela cerrou os dentes, gritou e saltou. Durante a queda, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Para que ela fizera isso? Iria morrer, iria se desmanchar na lava… NÃO! Ela iria conseguir. – NÃO, BEATRIZ – Breno gritou esticando seus braços para segurá-la. Velho-Sábio o segurou para que ele não pulasse. E então Beatriz mergulhou profundamente na lava. Breno sacudiu seu braço e olhou furiosamente para o mago – Você, seu… – Não fui eu, ela teve essa escolha, e ela vai voltar, espere e veja. Ele olhou novamente para Velho-Sábio, exasperado, e em seguida para os irmãos que pareciam também muito ansiosos, ambos observando a lava lentamente borbulhando, esperando pela irmã, mas nada emergiu, nada além de bolhas ferventes. – Vejo que este vulcão entrará em erupção em menos de três anos. Ah, tomara que eu não esteja vivo até lá, pois será um trabalho imenso conter essa lava toda. Ninguém prestara atenção no que Velho-Sábio dissera, estavam mais assustados e ansiosos por Beatriz que ainda não havia retornado do vulcão. O mago parecia tranquilo. De vez em vez olhava para o céu observando o sol atrás das nuvens. Passaram-se alguns segundos e em seguida Breno se ajoelhou no chão, o coração em fortes palpitadas. – Ela não voltará. – Eu não diria isso se eu fosse você. Assim que Velho-Sábio terminou sua frase a lava borbulhou fortemente e Beatriz saiu da lava com um salto, em suas mãos havia uma pedra irregular e verde – a que Velho-Sábio havia atirado na cratera. O mago apontou seu cajado para Beatriz e ela lentamente subiu até o chão ao lado de Banjo que sorria. Beatriz estava muito vermelha, sua camisa estava quente, fervendo. Breno sorriu compreendendo finalmente que Velho-Sábio estava certo. – Mas como ela… como a lava não a queimou? – perguntou Banjo – E nem a roupa dela? – Quando sua irmã está concentrada, ela ignora o calor. Nada que é quente a queima, nem a fere – explicou Velho-Sábio – A lava é para ela o que a água é para vocês. – Mas e a roupa dela? – perguntou novamente Banjo, confuso. – Que bom que você não morreu Bia – satirizou Bruno, embora por dentro estivesse apreensivo. – Não foi dessa vez, cabeça fria – disse Beatriz. – Sua vez, Breno – falou imediatamente, Velho-Sábio. Breno se enfureceu com uma lembrança e começou a brilhar lentamente. Em poucos segundos, ele transformou-se em metal. Caminhou então até a beira e olhou para o fundo. Respirou fundo e olhou para trás. – Não. Eu não consigo! Velho-Sábio agitou seu cajado e Breno se sentiu empurrado pro buraco, gritando, desesperadamente. – ATRAVESSE – Velho-Sábio gritou. Breno parou de gritar e tentou se tranquilizar, no momento em que caiu na lava sem com que uma gota de lava respingasse. Então desapareceu por mais ou menos 10 segundos e logo retornou a superfície, boiando, a pedra verde na mão, escalando pela lateral do vulcão. Velho-Sábio o puxou usando seu cajado como uma vara de pescar com uma corda reluzente na ponta, e o subiu até postá-lo ao seu lado. – Como eu posso atravessar um líquido? – Líquido não passa de sólido quente. Lava é, literalmente, um mineral derretido. – Mas sendo assim, água também não é liquida. É gelo derretido – argumentou Beatriz. – Mas Breno não se transforma em gelo, se transforma? Um metal como o aço teria deformações ao contato com a lava, mas o Tungstênio é muito resistente. Eu te garanto. – Eu meio que me fundi também com a lava. Bom, eu não senti nada quando pulei. Era como se meu corpo aguentasse. Mas o metal não derrete na lava? Me desculpa se eu estiver errado, não entendo muito de biologia. – É química. E você quando transforma-se em metal, tem um tempo certo até que suas células reajam contra o calor. Enfim, você conseguiu. Breno assentiu. Velho-Sábio então se virou para Banjo. – Banjo, aprenda a levitar. Force. Levitar algo sem ver é difícil, mas não impossível. De certo modo não, não é impossível. Pense na leveza, seja leve. Leve como uma pena, leva como uma lebre. Banjo, com suas mãos, tentou empurrar a lava para os lados com um impulso de fora, sem sucesso. – Não vai conseguir levitar a lava. Feche a mente para outras coisas – ajudou-lhe Velho-Sábio. Foi o maior esforço de sua vida. Parecia que ele empurrava um caminhão numa subida bem íngreme. Com muito esforço ele conseguiu. Ele sentiu como se tivesse braços que atravessavam aquela terra derretida, e bem no fundo, sentiu algo. Tocou as pedras. Haviam duas. Ele apanhou uma delas e a puxou com muito esforço. Suas veias apareceram, foi este talvez o maior esforço de sua vida até então. Logo sentiu sua pedra subindo, até que saltasse muito alto. Velho-Sábio agitou o cajado e a pedra desceu até os garotos, sendo posta ao lado das outras duas. – Quente, quente, queeente – gritava Banjo, passando uma mão na outra. – Você sente o ambiente quando o levita – explicou Velho-Sábio – É como se um membro extra seu fosse lançado para buscar o objeto. O mago deu tapinhas nas costas de Banjo e se virou para Bruno, a expressão bem séria. Quando ele agitou seu cajado, Bruno viu sua pedra, boiando no fogo. – Sei que é difícil se concentrar nesse calor, mas faça um esforço. Bruno se virou para a cratera e, com um gás que soltou pelas mãos, ele esfriou a lava até que ela se solidificasse e em seguida pulou. Velho-Sábio se ergueu de repente e esticou seu cajado. Dele, uma luz branca surgiu e seguiu Bruno até tocá-lo e o puxar para cima. A luz o levou até o lado de Breno. – Ainda não – isso soou familiar para o garoto – a lava ainda não se solidificou, garoto – Velho-Sábio apontou para a lava e o gelo que Bruno havia jogado derretia lentamente. Se Bruno caísse, provavelmente não sobreviveria – Tente prestar mais atenção. Já chega por hoje. – E eu não vou pegar minha pedra? – disse, olhando para sua pedra, que afundava lentamente. – Ainda não está pronto – respondeu, rispidamente o mago. Como não? Ele estava era exausto e com muito calor naquele lugar, mas achava um absurdo seus irmãos terem a oportunidade, e ele não. Bruno se enfureceu, mas não disse nada. Os garotos voltaram para Tayo, e pegaram um Dassi. O sol já estava a meio caminho de se pôr quando chegaram na casa de Velho-Sábio. Permaneceram lá a tarde, e Velho-Sábio pediu para que os garotos treinassem um pouco o físico deles, fazendo algumas flexões. Banjo não passava da décima. Beatriz achou que sairia ilesa desse treino, mas foi obrigada a concluir o treinamento junto aos irmãos. Breno foi o que teve mais energia, chegando a vinte e oito flexões. Eles fizeram seis sessões, antes de pararam e partirem para as abdominais. – Será todos os dias assim. Terminando as flexões e abdominais, descansem por meia hora e voltem a fazer. Isso por quatro vezes ao dia, ou sejam, quatro vezes de seis sessões do quanto vocês aguentarem. Foi realmente complicado concluir esse treinamento, na opinião dos garotos, o mais difícil até então. Até que finalmente, após pedirem muito, Velho-Sábio lhes permitiu por hoje, realizarem apenas até a terceira vez. Beatriz parou na primeira sessão da terceira vez. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Patrulha de Pecker Categoria:Capítulos